Ultimate Lord of Nothingness
Ultimate Lord of Nothingness is the name by which one of the most powerful beings seen in the Utopia timeline is known. Its origins are unknown, though it bears similarities to Marudeux. The Lord has only existed as a fusion of Adocimicoda and Stormvoid. They, on the other hand, are results of fusions of Micoda and Adocim, Stormeye and Dreamdevil. Considering the average power of these four as well as their fusions, the Lord of Nothingness is a creature whose exact powers are very hard to calculate. It is assumed that it is even stronger than the miraculous similar entity known as The Fateless. Initial appearance Driven by his fatalistic hallucinations, Fate's clone and instrument of false prophecies, Stormeye, prepared an extreme technique at Temple of Dreams, a temple lying in the astral borderline, a chasm of uninhabited between True World and Other World. However, as he was acting independently, without Fate's orders. By writing down the names of all the most dangerous enemies of Fate, he would channel might that would banish his enemies through space and time, resulting in a wiping effect like that of Soulfire's. His plan was postponed for some time. Micoda entered Soul Haven and the two of them fought perilously. The effect of this was that their energies called out to the latent power of the Lord within them. This would cause them to lose their will and thus the initial appearance of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. Yet the being that appeared was incomplete in the sense that it was not used to the physical world, and the voice of Demicodas, which is Micoda's rage personified erupted from within it, calling for freedom. In the aftermath of the battle that eventually turned to a tie, Stormeye's wrath would be absolute, as he activated The List's might to remove his enemies. The extreme technique would have probably worked if not for the backlash of Stormeye's split personality, Dreamdevil. Dreamdevil's doubts of destiny and the meaning of Apocalypses forced his hand and he twisted the energy flow, completely perverting the destructive technique into a protective shield. This technique would thus enable The List to keep its named people alive, while the battle resulted in the fusion partners falling into the chasm and ending up on Death Lake, the entrance to Other World. Soulbane Main article: Soulbane '' As the people who were parts of the Lord ended up on Other World, a new creature emerged. It was Soulbane, the essence of the Lord, a spirit-devouring and thoroughly evil creature seeking nothing but power and reconstruction of its true lost self. Soulbane's essence would cut parts of itself to establish a group that would do battle against the uniting group named by The List, known as The Chosen Nine. The Chosen Nine included Stormeye and Micoda, the ones that it was desperate to absorb, and his cut-off parts would become nine monstrosities destined to combat them, known as the Scourges. Soulbane created complex masterful plans and conspired with a member of the government, Arazgimi, before ultimately betraying him and setting up a chain of events that led to Micoda borrowing the power of what he believed to be Phase Four. However, Micoda was led to be trapped in a shell crafted by one of the Scourges, and left to die by an overwhelming blast of energy. This and other impressive preparations were all leading for Soulbane to create a scene at which Micoda's soul could be collected and used to empower the re-emergence of the Lord. Soulbane had usurped the body of Memoraxios, a politician and a leader figure within The Chosen Nine, then attempted to collect Micoda's soul, which caused Micoda to manifest a body and fight the creature. Micoda proved that he could access Adocimicoda even in the face of this enemy and fought back. Micoda proved more powerful in battle, and while he was knocked out himself, the Lord would not be allowed to manifest. Clinging to life The entity that was Soulbane was, however, quite impossible to truly get rid of. In a state where basically any other organism would have been dead, it devoured spirits around it and recovered. It drifted to Death Lake and surprisingly saw a curious scene, where Micoda was rescued by Stormvoid . While this seemed like a prime opportunity for Soulbane, the hero did not waste a second to launch an attack at Stormvoid and leave its savior dying without exchanging a word. Micoda left, and Soulbane immediately entered the weak body of Stormvoid to try and resuscitate it. What Stormvoid's brain confirmed were horrendous truths: it appeared that '''the mighty fusion was simply two split personalities of Stormeye merged together'. Even more fearsome was that someone of absolute power was behind everything that had shaped the history of Other World, having remotely controlled who everyone believed to be the proud clan leader Stormeye. There was actually a battle in the head of Stormeye, with the cynical Dreamdevil having suppressed the destiny-driven Stormeye. It did not really affect Soulbane at the present who was behind everything, as he had now gathered one piece of the goal, and would only need to absorb Adocimicoda. Still, Soulbane would not even dare attempt to overcome Dreamdevil, who was solely focused on finding the truth about everything and would not hesitate to kill the parasitic Soulbane through any means if discovered. Soulbane went into slumber to heal, unaware of what Stormeye was sensing and what was happening in the world. At last, he woke up from his peaceful slumber of regeneration. Wondering why, he heard a voice of an Ancient. Its name was Marudeux, and it told to immediately stop Dreamdevil. Soulbane felt something odd about the speaker, and he detected something that made him instantly interested. The being was of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. He didn't hesitate and sent waves of regret through Stormeye's brain, even though he realized that the task was to save Micoda. Dreamdevil could do nothing, succumbing to an "instinctive feeling". After succeeding, Marudeux sent a message, clarifying they would meet eventually and he would reward Soulbane. Naturally, Soulbane desired only to absorb the being. Stormeye was hit by a massive force all out of sudden while leaving the scene. Dreamdevil went into an insane rage and Soulbane attempted to take control, but in vain. A dragon appeared out of nowhere and struck him out of consciousness. As Stormeye was woken up, he was at Eternal Haze. Soulbane instantly detected a force unlike any before. He knew this was where Stormeye was maintained and checked, so he desperately tried to run before the being with all these dragons could act. He was immediately struck down by Fate, who extracted him from Stormeye with ease and left him writhing on the second level of Eternal Haze. Soulbane found himself unable to regenerate or move, slowly becoming delusional. As Micoda walked past him at a later time, he was still insane. Soon afterwards, the nuclear strike of Mountain Society that hit the area would push him through the crust of the continent and leave him drift towards the bottom of the ocean. Deep below the ocean, Soulbane fell to the secret paradise of the Merfolk. An entity radiating pure energy introduced himself as Smokeless Flame and instinctively assisted the strange devourer in regeneration. Soulbane had never thought any more of Light's Greens to exist. He calculated that it held some even greater purpose, though it was beyond his understanding as something that didn't follow the path of Light. He was drawn to the company of Smokeless Flame, though neither of them understood their bond; the being was the Bleached One of Micoda himself. Soulbane withheld absorbing the other entity as its raw energy would have caused him more harm to than good. Smokeless Flame made a surprisingly independent decision for a Bleached One: to coat Soulbane with his special veil technique, Mergers' Consequence, and thus allow him to meet their leader. The leader, Ark, appeared as a ruthless idealist, a polar opposite to the other denizens of Stage of Eden. Soulbane was surprised to find an antagonistic character at such a place. Ark recognized him as an ally out of respect to Smokeless Flame. He proposed that they form an union, but Ark detested, saying that the intruder was not used to combat. Soulbane crafted a quick plan, agreeing to his demands on the deceptive conditions that he would be allowed to stay there for as long as he liked and defend Stage of Eden if the enemies ever got that close. Ark agreed as long as Soulbane would not get in his way. Ark went on, planning his own mad vengeance against the people of the continent, and Soulbane was eventually led to face the enemies of Ark. These included Micoda, and the Primal Light, Songav. The powers of Songav were amplified to ridiculous levels within the Light's Green and Soulbane was decimated using a wondrous technique, Implosion of Eden. Lord of Death Soulbane would not simply die yet again. The great event that triggered afterwards, known as Universal Reformation, created unstable energy flows in many places with many old faces returning to life and reforming the natural balance. Soulbane was able to naturally draw energy from this movement of spirits and seclude himself into a base at astral borderline. Soulbane drew such amounts of energy that it developed the form of Adocimicoda, Phase Three. In such an impressive form, it was perfectly aware of its surroundings and hid itself and its base within an astral storm. It would be close to impossible to find it. Soulbane commenced to do war and espionage. Its most dangerous enemies lied in wait at Castle of Tranquility, and Soulbane knew there would be an eventual encounter. He simply had to stay hidden until he could attempt to become the Lord again. Micoda, however, seemed to be elusive and could not be found anywhere even by his allies, and Stormeye, if still alive, was probably in Other World that was undergoing recovery and could not reliably be entered without being detected. Soulbane amassed power and took on the name of Lord of Death, a mark of him being close to becoming worth the name of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. It began manipulating dark and astral energies into what would be known as Deathcloud, an invasive gas-like energy weapon. It was used to attack the Primal Trio and their allies in True World with devastating results. The key turn to the tide of the war was that Eternal Emperor had reincarnated even though it was not known to Soulbane itself, surprisingly enough in a form that wanted peace above all else. This new being, Twilight Golem, had its operatives find Lord of Death, culminating in an encounter. While Lord of Death possessed otherworldly power, Micoda was hardly alone. He entered the base as a fusion of himself, Adocim and Stormeye - a perfect trump to Lord's plan of becoming complete. This new superior entity was known as The Fateless, and it stood against the Lord of Death with some of the best allies against it: Twilight Golem's subordinates and the sage Imphitius. Using power from The List that Imphitius had recovered, Lord of Death was weakened, becoming Soulbane again and it was forced to combat The Fateless with its full power. It struck with a Soulfire of highest degree, destroying The Fateless, which was sacrificed in order to provide a preventive shield for the souls of its parts. The end result of the battle was that Micoda and the others perished alongside their enemy.